


Photobomb

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun was about to do his ritual in the lift when Ohno barged in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photobomb

  
Jun was ready for his ritual; he was in the lift, alone, and he already got his phone out to take a selfie to add into his personal collection, when someone yelled, “Wait!”

Jun didn’t really wanted to wait, but he recognized that voice too much, and with a click of tongue, he pressed the button so the door would stay opened as the man finally arrived on the lift. He slipped into the lift, out of breath with sweats sprouting on his forehead, and then he turned to smile brightly at Jun. “Thanks a lot, Jun-kun.”

“You’re welcome, Leader.” Jun simply replied. He finally let go of the button, and the door slide closed. Jun watched from the corner of his eyes as Ohno made himself comfortable by lying against the mirror on the lift; slowly, he raised his phone, opened the camera apps, and he stared at his own face on the screen.

“What are you doing?” Ohno asked, and again, Jun clicked his tongue, though he decided to shrug as his way to answer his leader. “Are you going to take a selfie again?”

Jun finally turned to look at him. “Yeah, so don’t bother me, will you?”

Ohno shrugged. “Go ahead.”

Jun turned away from him and again, he stared at his own face on his phone screen. It should be easy; he just needed to take one selfie after all, like he always did for these past few years. But he never did it with Ohno around; gosh that man was famous for photo-bombing after all, and Jun did not appreciate silly looking Ohno in his personal collection.

It didn’t have to do with the fact that he was too aware of Ohno’s calming presence – of course not.

Taking a deep breath, Jun prepared himself; the door was going to open soon after all, and he needed to hurry – he couldn’t missed today, not when he had done this without fails every time he went back after work. Jun tried to smile slightly into the camera, but it looked so awkward, painfully so, and Ohno snorted in the corner.

“Leader.” Jun said in a warning, and Ohno grinned as he kept his eyes fixed on the door.

“Better hurry up, Jun-kun. We’re going to arrive soon.”

Sighing, Jun decided that for today, the theme would be ‘grumpy’. He frowned at the camera, fully giving up with the idea of smiling, and then he was about to press the button –

When suddenly Ohno was glued beside him, lips soft and warm against his cheek right when the sound of ‘ _Click!’_ was resounding throughout the small space.

The door went opened then, and Ohno dashed out of the lift with gleeful giggles, saying, ‘Bye-bye, Jun-kun’ before he completely disappeared from his sight.

Jun was left dumbfounded; his hand went up to rub his now-hot cheeks as his knees gave up and he fell to the floor. The security checked on him to make sure that he was okay, and Jun said that he was, and in a very much dreamy-state, Jun finally got up and made his way outside, where his manager has been waiting for him in the car.

“Did something good happened, Matsumoto-san?” His manager asked as soon as he saw Jun’s face. “You looked so happy.”

Jun touched his lips, and god damn it, he was smiling widely.

“Yeah.” He mumbled. “A bit.”

Jun printed the photo once he arrived home though, and now he have a picture of him as the ‘Grumpy’ and Ohno as the somewhat tanned ‘Snow White’ decorating his living room.

The next day, he asked Ohno to get into the lift with him again, and the older man smiled widely.

 

A/N: (Based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/KiriKirichan_/status/640797723155763205))

  
  


End file.
